1. Technical Field
This patent document relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to generating user interfaces on mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Borders around user interface components (e.g., buttons, windows, menus) are typically drawn by delegating the task to a piece of code. When a user interface graphic designer wishes to change the look of a user interface in more than in a minor way, then this code usually has to change.
Additional problems arise if a designer is to use an image (e.g., bitmap, vector image, etc.) of the user interface's border. As one illustration, a bitmap cannot simply be scaled to fit the varying dimensions as this may distort it, thereby resulting in “pixelation” problem (e.g., distortion may have the effect that larger user interface components have thicker borders).